masoquismo
by Ramka 16
Summary: sabes lo que es el amor no correspondido? el odio repentino para la persona q mas deseas ? ella estaba loca por el el era tan frio que el solo hecho de mirarle le lastimaba.que sucedera cuando ella no solo le confiese sus sentimientos si no que descubra el amor y el odio tambien van de la mano -¿que ocurre contigo? -hay algo que debes saber -¿que? -te odio -Daniel -pero te amo
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic

Espero os guste

Y tengan buenas opiniones ¡ GRACIAS!

¿Cómo podria saber cuándo fue la primera vez que lo vi? Realmente no lo recuerdo solo que algo se encendio en mi interior no era algo que realmente importase en ese entonces pero ahora si lo hace porque no sé qué me pasa no encuentro la forma de describir esa extraña sensación de amar y al mismo tiempo odiar pero eso es lo que el provoca en mi

¡JANE!

¡VOY!

Ese era mi hermano llamando, guarde mis cosas y corrí escaleras abajo, suspire, sabía que sería otro de esos días en los que tendría que enfrentarme al hecho de que Daniel me odiaba que detestaba tenerme cerca realmente nunca lo entendía. Abrí la puerta de mi curso lentamente aprovechando que no había maestro pero me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos color azul, una sonrisa de lado se extendió por su usual inexpresivo rostro

Vaya llego la rarita

Todos voltearon a verme sus amigos comenzaron a carcajearse me sentía molesta pero sobre todo humillada siempre dejaba que él se saliera con la suya pero lo hacía porque sabía que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, solo baje mi mirada y camine hacia mi asiento

Supe que él se había acercado porque sentí su perfume a mí alrededor y me tense al instante

Así que rara . . .

Daniel . . .

El abrió sus labios para decir algo pero los cerro al ver que la maestra ingreso a nuestro curso, mientras caminaba hacia su asiento observe su figura, músculos definidos porque se los veía incluso a través de la chaqueta, espalda ancha, piernas largas, una altura increíble, piel blanca de porcelana, cabello oscuro, y sus ya mencionados ojos azules .

¡SEÑORITA ORTEGA!

Ah. . . ¿si señorita Hallow?

¡CONCENTRESE EN VEZ DE ANDAR MIRANDO AL SEÑOR STEVENZ!

Yo . . .

Sus amigos soltaron varias carcajadas sonoras el solo me dio una mirada de molestia y fastidio, me sonrojé y baje mi mirada sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían

Ya que le encanta mirar a su compañero será junto a el quien hará el trabajo del parcial

Pero . . .

¡eso no es justo no quiero tener que hacer grupo junto a la rara!

Siéntese Stevenz hará el trabajo junto a Ortega y es mi última palabra

Talvez esas palabras no debieron afectarme como lo hicieron pero trate de mantener mis lágrimas en mis ojos lo más que pude. Levante mi mirada pero el solo se mostró inexpresivo una vez más

Maldición . . .

Lo oí murmurar, sabía que Daniel me odiaba pero esperaba que lo supiese disimular

La hora de salida llego con rapidez, tenía que hablar con Daniel para confirmar lo del grupo pero no quería tener que acercarme a el mientras estuviese junto a su grupo pero este nunca se apartaba de él. Me llene de valor y me acerque, su novia hizo una mueca

Daniel . . .

¿qué quieres bicho?

Podemos . . . lo . . . del grupo . . .

Ya vuelvo

Dijo a su grupo y comenzó a caminar supongo que eso significaba que lo siguiese así que eso hice él se detuvo en medio del patio y volteo hacia mi

Habla

¿Qué días nos. . .reuniremos. . .?

Hoy hay una fiesta ven y te diré los días ahora no tengo tiempo

Se volteo para alejarse pero instintivamente tome su brazo para que se detuviese, lo sentí tensarse pero no se apartó, afloje mi agarre para soltarlo

No la quites . . .

Susurro y puso su mano sobre la mía pensé que se daría el gusto de apartar mi mano bruscamente pero la separo lentamente y se volvió hacia mi sus ojos suplicaban algo que yo no lograba entender pero esa expresión solo duro una fracción de segundo y luego volvió a su máscara de frialdad

No deberías tocarme

A que . . .

La fiesta ven o te hare este trabajo cuadritos

Soltó mi mano y se alejó este definitivamente no era mi día

Que tal espero os guste

¿Qué creen que pase?

Los espero en el próximo capitulo :*

PORFIS REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa

Gracias por mirarlo al parecer no ha tenido mucha acogida por ahora

Pero espero que les guste este próximo capitulo

CAPITULO DOS

Llegue a casa tal vez mas alterada de lo que debería estarlo tal vez solo debía olvidar lo que Daniel me había dicho pero no quería hacerlo algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera

Busque entre la ropa de mamá por si no mencionar que ella había muerta hace algunos años, no tenía a quien pedirle un consejo, entre sus ropas encontré un hermoso vestido de cuando ella y papá tuvieron su primera cita, no lo pensé dos veces y me lo coloque, solté mi cabello y me infiltre en la fiesta trate de que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro lo más que pudiera pero al buscar a Daniel en todo el lugar no lo encontré, al parecer parecía sospechosa porque ya me estaba ganando algunas miradas así que salí al patio trasero

A lo lejos lo pude mirar, sus oscuros cabellos y su piel blanca lo hacían resaltar de los demás de los demás, suspire sabiendo que la hora había llegado, me acerque a donde él y sus amigos tomaban cervezas algunos de sus amigos pusieron sus ojos sobre mí pero el parecía buscar algo en los alrededores lentamente susurre

\- Daniel . . .

El volteo haca mí rápidamente y su rostro mostro sorpresa, luego una sonrisa de lado se extendió por su rostro

\- Bicho . . .

\- Yo . . . solo . . . vine por . . . los trabajos

Trate de parecer o más segura posible al hablar

\- Lunes y miércoles de tres en adelante

Asentí con ganas de llorar no se ni que esperaba ¿Qué el me dijera que se alegraba de que estuviera allí? ¿Qué me veía hermosa? Me voltee queriendo huir del lugar.

Pero al avanzar un paso sentí a alguien tomar fuertemente mi brazo, me volví algo asustada

Era uno de los amigos de Daniel y olía a alcohol

\- Quédate rarita hoy te ves lista para divertirte

Intente zafarme pero él me sostuvo fuertemente

\- Suéltala

Oí decir a Daniel pero el hiso caso omiso a su dicho tomo mi barbilla

\- Solo quiero divertirme esta noche . . . apuesto que hasta virgen es . . .

\- Eh dicho que la sueltes

Dijo Daniel tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa ambos se miraron con algún mensaje que no logre descifrar pero estaba muy asustada como para pensar en algo

Daniel lo soltó y este se reunió con los otros luego Daniel tomo mi mano e intente soltarme molesta

\- Suéltame

\- Ven . . .

\- ¡no, fue tu culpa que viniera!

\- Lo se . . .

\- Suéltame estúpido te odio

En ese momento hubiese preferido quedarme callada ya que el apretó su agarre en mi muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme lejos de la fiesta, al ver que estábamos muy lejos comenze a gritarle

\- ¡suéltame estúpido! ¡te odio!

Él se detuvo de golpe y me tomo de ambas manos apretándolas con fuerza

\- ¡Y tú qué crees que pienso de ti rarita!

\- Daniel para . . .me estas lastimando

\- ¡¿crees que me importa?! ¡¿crees que tú me importas?!

La fría realidad golpeo mi rostro como una bofetada, el me odiaba y yo lo amaba, mi destino era ser no correspondida, pero no quería que él me humillara

\- ¡suéltame y lárgate! Déjame . . .sola . . .

Dije empujándolo una brisa recorrió el lugar y levanto mi vestido moviendo mi cabello de un momento a otro me encontraba con lo fuertes brazos de Daniel rodeándome

\- Daniel . . .

\- Cállate

\- Pero . . .

Olio mi cabello, me aferro a él apretando su agarre en mi cintura, me estremecí

\- Jane de verdad me odias . . .

Me estremecí por completo, comencé a sentirme bien entre sus brazos

\- No . . .

\- Ojala hubieras dicho que si me odias

\- Por . . .

\- Porque no te dejare ir

Comenzó a acercarse a mí y su aliento olía a alcohol, era lo que siempre había soñado pero él no era el ahora mismo tenía que ser yo la de la razón

\- Daniel que . . .

Ya era tarde sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y él estaba borracho

Que les pareció eh

Opinen plisssss

Atte.

ranka


End file.
